Beckett was very much in love with Castle even though she had as well
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Beckett was very much in love with Castle even though she had as well deep feeling for someone else as a lesbian


Beckett was very much in love with Castle even though she had as well deep feeling for someone else as a lesbian.

"She had thought and ideas that would make her so wet every night thinking about how she would fuck Alexia so hard with her strap on and dominate her as well to."

This Fantasy soon becomes clearer to her one night when she all of a sudden saw Alexia lies in her room rubbing herself. What she did next was the most unthinkable thing that she had ever done in her life.

"Becket opens the door and walked right in the room, she had already been wearing nothing under her robe but the huge strap on now.

In fact Alexia could see the bulge now sticking under her robe. She knew that what ever Beckett was then hard to not be good. In fact the bulge could be seen well now as she got closer to Alexia.

Get out of my room, Beckett now. Before I scream for my father and he comes to see what is wrong with me.

"Alexia if you think your father is going to at all come to see what's wrong with or run to see if you need help he won't I made sure of this now. I am going to fuck your brains out right now so hard you're going to wish that I would dominate you then here."

There is no way you're going to fuck me with that strap-on ever. In fact, I don't think you can do that, if you're able to make me yours and get me to do anything you want then I will be yours. But only on the condition that you're the one that gets dominated here now me a slut.

Did you just call me your slut, Alexia yes, I did sell-out. What you are going to do about it huh.

As I thought, you're all wet now and wearing that strap-on is made, you wetter than you probably have ever been are for. I can see your pussy is sore and the way that ass of yours moves it's going to need the huge thing in your tight ass soon.

Now Beckett if you ever want me to let you be part of this family you're going to do as I say from now on. Are we clear?

Slut I ask you something and I want an answer now. Alexia got off her bed and the grab Beckett hard by the hair, pulling her down on her knee. She didn't think at all that Alexia had it in her to take control of an old woman.

Kate soon found out how wrong, she was now.

"She grabs hold of Kate harder then told her to take the strap-on off her self now." Doing this she took it from Kate and put in on her."

Kate was scared and shocked to see the huge strap-on now on her next thing she knew was that she had been bent over the edge of her bed and force her legs hard apart now. Kate soon felt the huge strap-on forcedly pushed into her ass. It was so painful and hurt knowing she had now been turned into a slut and a slave to a teenage daughter.

Kate thought to her self that it couldn't get any worse then it was not. But realized that she had been wrong to think that would be over so soon now or that Alexia wouldn't at all want more then this.

So Kate or should I say slut how does it feel to have everything you wanted be taken away from you in a matter of minutes.

"She new sooner or later that she was going to get what was coming to her. But to think that it would be soon rather then later was not what she really hoped for now."

Alexia, made sure that Kate understood her place. In fact she told her that the next time she goes to work she is to start to wear the plug vibratory in her pussy at all times and the plug up her ass as well to.

You're to wear the both of these ever day and never at all take them off. After making sure Kate had put then in both holes. Then she told her from now on you're to wear this chastity belt as well to its got a few new things add to it, such as it has a remote for me to make it tight on you when ever I want and with this I can tighten it on you no matter were you are.

Hope you like your slutty new life now cause your going to become the best whore in the city starting very soon here.

What you talking about?

"What I'm talking about is that I own you now Kate and from now on your to do nothing at all with out checking with me first or my father. To make she understood now what she had been talking about. Alexia turns on the vibrator to the high setting and left it on for a while. As she watch Beckett scream in pain and mom as well to loud."

Stop this now please. I understand what you're saying in fact I love it. Alexia how come you never did this before until now?

Well that is simple slut you're the first MILF whore I have been waiting for to walk through that door now and for me to own MILF Woman has always been my dream. So I take it from you that you understand me and are now submitting you're self to me as my whore then?

"Yes I am, Mistress. I am yours to do with as you see fit and I am your whore and slut as well here."

Good first thing is first you're to never ever have sex again unless it's with me or ever at any time talk to a guy unless it's my father. I'm I very clear slut.

Yes Mistress, I understand very well.

Good.

Oh and Kate.

Yes Mistress,

You're forgetting that your clothes staying this room and see that chain on the wall over there to the right that is wear your going to be standing from now on.

"She put a collar around Beckett's neck and locked it tightly to make sure it was on"

What is this collar for mistress?

It's the collar your going to be wear from now on day after day and when your home her be hook to the chain that is on the wall after you get home ever day.

I see then I am to never go any were at all for the rest of my life is that. What your saying mistress to me now.

Yes slut that is what I am telling you. You're to go to work with my father and treat him every day nicely or you will be punished here.

So I am to treat him nice and nothing more.

Wrong you're to fuck him as well to in your office, in the break room and in car ever day you to go to work as well in fact your going to learn what are means to be part of this family as my slut and slave here. Bend over whore and spread that ass as well those legs very wide here.

Beckett watch as Castle walked out of the room leaving her in the hands of his daughter. She new that if she wanted to see the morning after or the next few days in this house, not being punished by her mistress or master/husband Castle. That she needed to learn her place.

"Alexia came back to the room were she had been left now. In Alexi's hands she had something that Beckett never seen before in her life."

Mistress what is that you have in your hands, she asked looking at her?

Slave this is something your going to love for ever and learn to ride in as well to. This is a sybian? Have you ever heard of this?

Yes Mistress I have. But I never ridden one ever?

Well then get up because your going to learn to use this and ride this sybian hard ever day now. Then you're going to learn to ride it and suck my father's huge cock as well to at the same time slut.


End file.
